


A Batch Made In Heaven (Sanders Sides Bakery AU)

by biromantic_lunatic



Series: Sanders Sides AUs [5]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Gangs, M/M, Omega Logic | Logan Sanders, Omega Morality | Patton Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, first two chapters are kinda short XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biromantic_lunatic/pseuds/biromantic_lunatic
Summary: Patton Moral has finally opened his dream bakery. Sadly, it isn’t in the best neighborhood, but that won’t stop Patton from following his dreams! One day a scary looking alpha comes in, looking a little battered, and asks quietly for one of Patton’s popular cupcakes. Soon, he becomes a regular as well as his whole gang, who grow strangely attached to the baker. Follow as a baker and a gang leader slowly fall in love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sanders Sides AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700716
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter I

In a heavily populated city called Fandersville, the downtown district took up a large portion of the area. Downtown was known for crimes of all kinds, including drug use, robberies, break ins, and so on.

The many buildings that made up the downtown district were mainly one of the following: run-down, graffitied, or populated by the homeless, criminals, and drug addicts.

So as you might guess, this doesn’t seem like a very good place to work in, let alone live.

However, such was not the case for Patton Moral. The 24 year old was determined to spread some form of positivity in the pathetic, almost dangerous district. He had set up a small bakery shop titled ‘Dough Re Mi’, which had a soft, light pastel coloured theme. The banner beside the main entrance of the establishment depicted sweet imagery of donuts, cupcakes, brownies, and small pie slices.

The shop’s window revealed the contents of the inside, providing a pleasant view of the baked goods and desserts that were put on display. The surrounding area of the bakery smelled like fresh brownies.

The sounds of a motorcycle driving close by grew louder and louder, almost deafening by the time it reached the front of the little bakery. A tall alpha, about 6’5”, stepped off the bike and walked up to the door and pushed it open, the bell above the door ringing sweetly to announce the new customer that day.

He had to duck in order to enter.

Patton was in the back, checking on the chocolate chip cookies that were in the oven when the bell rang. He grinned and closed the oven door, jogging to the front counter to greet the customer.

“Hello!..” His grin fell slowly at the sight of the alpha standing on the other side. His leather jacket, which had interesting purple highlights, was covered in spikes and dirt. Bruises and scratches marred his skin, appearing as if he just came from a fight. The intimidation was great. The scowl on his face made it greater.

He felt like he could get robbed in a minute. Or die. Or kidnapped. One of the three.

Shaking his head at his stereotyping, he quickly put his hands together with a smile to properly welcome the new customer. He smelled like dark chocolate.

“Welcome to Dough Re Mi! What can I get for you?” His cheery voice was sweet, lined with joy; despite the fact that he was afraid that bad things could happen at any moment with this alpha. He really wished Logan was here, he’d know what to do if an alpha was trying to cause trouble. Sadly, the omega was out buying more supplies for their bakery.

Said alpha looked down at the display of different treats, left arm holding his side, as if wounded. There were slices of decadent cakes and perfectly baked pies, small tarts of different flavours, and a wide variety of cookies. They looked wonderful.  
What caught his eye most of all was a cupcake, just beside the red velvet cake slices. It was a vanilla cupcake with chocolate icing, some thin drizzles of dark chocolate decorating the top with large silver, white chocolate sprinkles.

He was hesitant at first, almost seeming awkward about what he wanted. The alpha let out a huff and made eye contact with Patton. “I’ll have one of your vanilla and dark chocolate cupcakes.”

Patton gave a sharp nod and grabbed a small bag from a shelf on the wall behind the counter. “Anything else?”

“..Can I get some peanut butter cookies, too?” He reached into his jacket pocket to grab his wallet.

“Sure thing, great choices.” He put the requested items into separate bags, bringing them to the counter to add up the total.

As he typed in the right amounts, he decided to strike up a quick conversation. Making a good impression was always smart when dealing with new customers; Logan had told him that. They usually come back again if the atmosphere is good and welcoming.

“I haven’t seen you around before. It’s always nice to see a new face, what’s your name?” Patton inquired, beaming brightly at the alpha.

The alpha hesitated again before providing a short answer for the omega. “Virgil.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, I’m Patton.” With the brief introductions aside, the alpha, Virgil, paid for the baked goods.

“Thank you… My friends like these kinds of cookies. I’ll have to come back.” A small smirk became visible on his face while he put his wallet back in his pocket.

“Oh, that’s nice! Please do, and enjoy your desserts. Have a great day- It was nice meeting you, Virgil.”

“Nice meeting you too.” He turned around and left, the bell above the door ringing as he departed.


	2. Chapter II

Near the outskirts of downtown, Virgil brought his motorcycle to a stop just outside an abandoned, three story building. There were other motorcycles outside, and he moved his to rest closest to the open doorway.

His heavy boots hit the cement floors with loud thuds, getting the attention of a group of bikers on one side of the large open space. Their leader walked closer, small bags in hand, which provided a pleasant smell as he reached his friends; peanut butter.

“Guys, I got you stuff. Don’t touch the bag with the cupcake- That one’s mine.” He sat on the floor, resting his back against the wall as the paper bags were placed down, each member of the gang getting a peanut butter cookie. The first one to comment was Roman Kingsley; his light brown eyes filled with curiosity as to why the leader had gotten them all cookies.

“Virgil, why the sweets? That’s awfully nice of you. You’re getting soft.” Roman questioned, smirking at their own joke.

Virgil rolled his eyes at the comment. “Shut up, I’m not. Just thought I would treat you all, that’s it.” He pulled out his cupcake as he spoke.

“Mhm. Sure.” Roman crossed his arms, taking a bite out of his cookie. The flavour of the peanut butter was exquisite; it was truly a well made cookie.

“Ro, don’t test me.” Virgil growled, a horrible sound, low and almost feral. Roman didn’t usually care, but it often scared the others most of the time. It was like a savage wolf, growling at an attacker before going for the kill. Deadly, dangerous.

“Whatever you say.” He took another bite out of the cookie in his hand. Virgil, to others, was intimidating, and believed to be dangerous; due to how he acts, how he speaks, and so on. But Roman could see through the act, he knew for a fact that underneath the layers upon layers of hard, stone walls, there was a soft side to the gang’s leader. Unfortunately, it had been years since he was able to see that side come out, even for a moment.

Virgil took a bite out of the cupcake, looking at the ground while everyone else enjoyed their cookies. For some odd reason, that baker- Patton- reminded him of somebody he once knew. The scent of vanilla, his style, and his positive attitude. 

Years ago, Virgil had a friend. They were nothing more than friends, both parties content with their friendship. They lasted several years, however one day, for a reason he still couldn’t understand, his friend left. There hasn’t been any contact made since the day they decided that their friendship wasn’t worth the trouble anymore. With the departure of his friend, one of the people most important to him at the time, Virgil had decided that he wouldn’t be broken like that again. Abandoned by someone close to him, left behind, as if it all meant nothing.

That’s when Virgil realized why Patton’s scent was so familiar. His lost friend smelled like vanilla- it wasn’t the same, not as sweet, but there were some resemblances.

Putting that thought aside, Virgil made a mental note to go back to the bakery the next day, regardless of the memories the omega’s scent conjured up due to the realization he had. 

Another member of the gang, a beta named Janus Deceit, finished their cookie with a content sigh. “Thanks, Virgil. It was… acceptable.” Janus spoke, hesitating only slightly.

“Mhm.”

When his cupcake was finished, Virgil crossed his tattooed arms, leaning back against the cold wall. Staring up at the ceiling with a quiet sigh, he allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment. 

Sometimes, it was hard being in charge; having to keep up the same act constantly. 

After a while of relaxing in silence, a sudden shout of anger broke his calm train of thought. Snapping his eyes open and jerking his head in the direction of the shout, Virgil noticed that two of his members were starting to get into a heated argument. If nobody stopped them, it could turn physical.

Dragon Which had apparently been talking bad about Virgil behind his back, and Roman stepped in to warn them. “Watch what you say!”

Dragon snarled, getting up as Roman stood, moving close to them and getting in their space. “It’s true. He’s going soft, he’s a bad leader, and overall just a shit person!”

Virgil overheard the comments about himself and stood up, storming over to them and giving Dragon a rough shove.

“Watch your damn mouth! If I hear you talking shit about me again, you’re dead. I’ll make sure of it. Understood?”

Dragon stumbled from the force of the shove, but quickly regained their composure; stepping back a little with their hands up in surrender, they grumbled, “Fine. Whatever you say.”

Virgil let out a short grunt in approval before moving back to his spot.

For the rest of the day, it was relatively quiet. There were a few moments here and there when loud laughter filled the rundown building, but otherwise, it was peaceful. The sun began to set, and so all the members of the gang went outside and got on their motorcycles, driving off to rest for the evening.

Virgil stayed behind for a few minutes, watching the sun setting in the sky, beautiful golden colours highlighting his face as the soft wind blew through his hair. He eventually left to go home, anxious to see his cats again.


	3. Chapter III

The next day, the bakery had the strong but welcoming scent of red velvet cake. Patton and Logan had just prepared the icing and decorations for the cake when the door to the bakery opened, signaling the first customer of the day.

“Just a moment!” Patton called out to the customer, putting down his utensils, Logan took over finishing the cake from where Patton left off. He moved quickly to the front counter, smiling warmly at the sight of a familiar face.

“Welcome back, Virgil!” He beamed, putting his hands together. “It’s good to see you again. What can I get for you?”

The alpha fixed his jacket a little and looked down at the variety of sweets and desserts to choose from. The bruises and scratches already seemed to be healing. “Hm..” He decided to try out a few of the cookies on display; they were simple, some having little frosted smiling faces on them. 

“I’ll try your double chocolate cookie, chocolate chip, and…” He gave his third choice a quick thought. “I’ll try your macadamia nut cookie, too.” Virgil smiled softly, an expression that was almost impossible to see, but there nonetheless.

“Sounds good!” Patton grabbed a small paper bag to put the cookies in. “Did you enjoy yesterday’s baking?”

“I really liked the cupcake, yeah. My friends enjoyed your peanut butter cookies, too. It was really good.”

Patton’s cheeks flushed slightly at the compliment. “I’m glad they were enjoyed. I hope you enjoy these cookies, too!”

Bringing the bag to the register, he began to punch in the correct prices for the order. Virgil took out his wallet and paid for them, giving a quiet ‘thanks’ before looking around the bakery.

It was quite the setup; banners and pictures of adorable smiling desserts here and there, a few flower pots with small flowers on a shelf to his left. By the window, a couple of small striped tables with chairs were placed. Virgil took a seat at one of them.

“Do you get many customers?” He asked, curious. “I know this part of town is utter shit.”

Patton sighed quietly, looking around. “I do get some, yes, but not too many. It’s enough to get by, though, which I’m happy about. I appreciate every purchase.”

“Understandable.” He took the macadamia nut cookie out of the small bag and took a bite, staring out the window at a few cars that passed by.

While Virgil sat at the table, Patton excused himself before going to the back to check on Logan. While he was gone, the alpha decided that the shop could use a few more patrons, and so he called up his friends.

Within the span of 10 minutes, more motorcycles were parked outside ‘Dough Re Mi’, the owners of the bikes walking inside.

The cake was done; Logan had finished placing the extra decorations on top. Patton heard the bell ringing above the door and went to attend to the new arrivals. Leaving Logan to place the cake in the freezer.

“Welcome!” He greeted, gasping quietly at the sight of more bikers standing in his shop. He assumed they must be friends of Virgil, so he was quick to relax.

Virgil got out of his seat and stood close to the front counter. “Patton, these are my friends. Guys, this is Patton. I got yesterday’s desserts from him.”

They all gave a quick greeting, moving to sit on the chairs. Virgil continued to stand near Patton as they did so.

“I hope you don’t mind a bunch of biker’s sitting in your shop. I’m their leader, so they shouldn’t cause trouble if they know what’s good for them.” Virgil spoke, glancing over to them.

Slowly nodding, the omega looked at the gang members, who were already getting comfortable in their seats. “They seem nice- I don’t mind at all. You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like.” Patton gave him a quick smile, which was returned.

“Thanks.” He fell silent for a moment before smirking. “Hey, guys!”

They all turned their heads to look at their leader.

“Pick anything you want me to buy for you all. It’s on me.”

With that, every person who was sitting got up to inspect the different pastries and goods that were on display. Patton had never had so much excitement in his bakery; it was quite nice. By the time everyone was satisfied with their findings, a little over half the items had been bought. This included cake and pie slices, tarts, brownies, cookies, cupcakes, muffins, and different bite sized treats.

They all stayed in the bakery for hours, talking and getting to know Patton, who they all agreed was lovely to speak with. Logan, also eventually came out and started interacting with the gang, even grabbing the attention of one of the members. The only one who wasn’t so happy was Dragon, who preferred to stay away from everyone.

Patton was starting to talk with Janus, while Roman was throwing his 10th pickup line at Logan, when Dragon finally snapped.

“This is all ridiculous!” They yelled. “What the hell is wrong with all of you? We don’t belong here!” They stomped over to Virgil. “And I was RIGHT! You’re getting soft! What kind of leader are you? You’re ruining us!”

Virgil tried to hold back laughter at the sudden outburst. “Funny. I didn’t know you had such a death wish.” His tone became deadly serious in a matter of seconds. “What’s so wrong about this? You’re overreacting and being a bitch.”

For a moment, Dragon didn’t know what to say. They eventually groaned loudly in frustration and left, yelling profanities and saying things like ‘I’m done with you!’.

Virgil watched them go, not really caring at that moment. They truly were a little bitch.

Patton didn’t even realize he was hiding behind Virgil during the whole encounter until the alpha turned around to look at him. “Sorry about them. They’re an ass.”

“It’s okay, they aren’t the first crazy person I’ve dealt with. But I hope they’re the last…” He mumbled, glancing over to Logan who was also slightly hiding behind Roman, he glanced over to Patton to make sure he was ok.

Roman sighed. “We probably won’t see them again, which is fine by me- I never really liked them that much anyways.” He said, turning back to his chocolate filled éclair.

“They’re not welcomed in the gang anymore, and if they ever come back here and bug you, you let me know and I’ll handle it.” Virgil reassured the omega.

The gang hung out at the bakery for the rest of the day till closing. The only other customer who came seemed to be a regular who worked down the street.

As the gang mounted their bikes and ignited the engines. Virgil stayed behind to say a goodbye to Patton.

“Thanks for letting us hangout for the day. My gang really like your desserts.” Virgil said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“No problem! I’m happy you guys enjoy them, seeing you guys enjoy them is all I want for my customers.” Patton beamed up at him. “Bye Virgil see you tomorrow!” Patton waved, as he closed the door and locked it. He went further inside to make sure everything was off.

Virgil waved, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he waved back. Moving to his bike, he sits down and starts up the engine. Roman beside him, was smirking slightly at the blush. Frowning, Virgil raises an eyebrow at him.

“Patton and Virgil sitting in a tree…” He whispered sing songy.

“Speak for yourself.” Virgil smirked back at his long-time friend, as Roman drove off, hiding a blush of his own. Virgil races off after him, smirk and blush deepening.


End file.
